Semiconductor devices are typically tested after being fabricated and prior to packaging and shipping. The semiconductor devices may be individually tested or tested in a batch process. One type of batch process is strip testing. In strip testing, the semiconductor devices are tested within an assembly production line while the semiconductor device are grouped in a strip of semiconductor devices.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.